Annabeth At Goode
by bocabeeboc
Summary: Your classic Annabeth at Goode story! This takes place after the giant war!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Lynn here with her FIRST EVER FANFICTION! I know, the thought is pretty scary. I'm sorry in advance for spelling and ****grammar errors. Hopefully you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to PJO or HOO. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

Annabeth's POV

RING!

"Stupid alarm clock!" I screamed. Why must mornings torture me? It was 6:00 for the gods sake!

I pressed the snooze button, but it didn't work. I pressed it again, but it still didn't work. The alarm clock suddenly started making screeching sounds, so I covered my ears and got up. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and hit the alarm clock with it. After about five more hits, it silenced.

"Thank the gods!" I shouted. I looked at the clock, and had a fit. It was 6:10! How come I wasn't ready?! I was a daughter of Athena, I could NOT be late for school. I rushed into the bathroom of my hotel room. I turned on the shower and jumped in, not wasting a second. Once I was done I combed my hair, put on some skinny jeans, my grey converse, my owl earrings and a sea green tank top. Sea green, my favorite color. It was the color of Percy's eyes...

Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy! I was going to see him today! I was going to his school! HIS school! I was brought back to reality when I heard some annoying taxi driver honk his horn outside. Better get a move on, the faster I get to school, the faster I can see Percy.

Percy's POV

"Percy! Percy! PERCY! I know you can hear me! Don't make me come in there!"

"I'm getting up, mom!" I stumbled out of bed and ran to the bathroom across the hall. I hate mornings, why do I even have to go to school? The things we learn are so boring! Besides, I would much rather watch a movie with Annabeth... Annabeth. I missed her so much! IMing is nothing like seeing her in person. I love the way she can see your every move with those stormy gray eyes, and how her perfect princess hair is always in flowing, and how... I could go on forever.

"PERCY! Get MOVING!"

"I'm coming mom! Give me a sec!"

I pulled on a gray t-shirt and jeans. I quickly ran out of my room and sat at the table with mom and Paul. They looked different to me.

"Mom? Paul? Are you guys okay? You seem... different."

"We're fine, sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

"I guess you just seem a little excited."

"Oh, no. Nothing new is happening."

"Okay..." I gave her a questioning look.

"Percy we're FINE. Stop worrying!" She chuckled and then smiled. "Trust me."

"Alright then, so..." I tried starting up a conversation.

"Oh, look at the time! We have to go Percy, don't want to be late!"

"Ok Paul. Bye Mom!" I kissed her cheek. "See you at later!" I said as I ran out the door. She chuckled.

"Bye Percy, see you later!"

I ran into the hallway and down the stairs. Paul was waiting for me when I finally got outside.

"Ready Percy?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the p.

"Lets go."

In a matter of minutes, I was walking up the steps and entering Goode high.

Annabeth's POV

I entered Goode high. Wow, it was a big school. I walked up to the office with a smile plastered on my face.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm new." The secretary looked up from her computer. She was pretty, with long brown hair pulled up into a bun, and piercing blue eyes.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase. Paul told us about you." She smiled when she said this. "He said you were a complete genius. Here is your locker number, combo and schedule. Have a goode time at Goode!" I smiled.

"Thank you." I walked away, looking for Percy. I bumped into a girl in the hallway, knocking the books out of her hands.

"I'm sorry sorry! I didn't see you there! Let me help you." The girl I bumped into had red hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty, REALLY pretty.

"It's okay. Nothing to worry about. I don't recognize you, so you must be new here. I'm Amber." She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"I was just wondering, could you help me find my boyfriend?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Of course! Who is he?"

"Percy Jackson." Her face fell.

"Uh, sorry, but, you ARE NOT his girlfriend. He says he has a girlfriend, and she lives in San Francisco. I'm one of the few people that actually believe him. he has all the girls in this school begging him to go out with him. He turns them all down. YOU are not his girlfriend." She scowled at me, and I glared at her.

"Um, excuse me, but her IS my boyfriend. And he-" I was cut off by a familiar sounding voice, and the scent of ocean breeze.

"Wise Girl?" I turned around. There he was. It was Percy.

"Seaweed Brain!" I ran through the crowd of people and jumped into his arms. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Then, he kissed me. It was such a perfect moment. When he pulled away, a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Kelp Head? I'm a student!" I didn't think it was possible, but his grin got bigger.

"No way! Where are you staying?"

"Oh, just your place..."

"WHAT? Oh my gods, Annabeth! You are the best girlfriend ever!" He hugged me again. By now, he was crying. Yes, I know, the famous hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, was crying.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

That is when we realized that practically every single person in the school had heard our conversation.

**Thanks for reading guys! I will hopefully update tomorrow!**

**See you soon!**

**- Lynn :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Lynn here with her SECOND UPDATE! :) I'm super excited! I know I only got four reviews, but still! You have no idea what this means to me! I also got about seven follows on this story and nine favorites! :) You guys rock! Anyway, I know you don't read my fan fiction to listen to my boring author's notes, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the rights to PJO or HOO. If I did, I would be a millionaire author named Rick Riordan living in Texas. But I'm not. Soooo... how's it going? :) **

Percy's POV

Oh my gods. Everyone was staring at me and Annabeth. We were both crying, and we NEVER cry. Everyone was gaping, but my friends were the worst. They were frozen in place. Their mouthes were open, and they couldn't do anything but stare.

Just then, some girl broke the silence. "WAIT! Percy has a GIRLFRIEND?!" I turned around and stared at the crowd.

"OH MY GODS, YES! What the Hades do you people think I have been telling you this whole year!" That's when the chaos started. Practically all the girls in the hallway started crying their eyes out, and some people started banging their heads again lockers. The guys in the hallway gave me death glares (but not as bad as Thalia's) because they were just realizing that literally every girl in the school had a massive crush on me. Some people started screaming. It was terrible.

"Well Seaweed Brain, looks like you're the talk of the school." I blushed, and she smirked.

"Yeah, it seems that way." I looked down at my feet. I hated all the attention. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Oh joy, it was the popular girl named Joy, and she was definitely not a joy to be around. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!?"

"Um, excuse me, Percy Jackson is not your boyfriend. He is MY boyfriend," stated Annabeth, calmly. She was trying not to lose her cool.

"Who the heck to do think you are!?" I tensed up. This girl was a nightmare. She had curly black hair, and violet eyes. She told everyone that since her eyes were not a normal color, she was a special person, but everyone knew that they were just cheap contacts that she bought at the drugstore. She always wore low cut tops and short shorts. She had a makeup caked face that was annoying to look at. She just looked so... cheap.

"JOY! FOR THE LAST TIME! I am NOT. YOU. BOYFRIEND!" I shouted. She batted her eyelashes furiously at me.

"Oh what are you talking about Perce! We have been in LOVE for YEARS now!"

"No, Joy. We have not been 'in love for years'. I have been in love for years with Annabeth, this gorgeous girl over here." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Oh, Percy. You know you love me! You'll see, you'll see," she danced off, (well, I wasn't really sure what she was doing) and returned to her group of 'friends'.

"Percy, what was that about?" asked Annabeth, looking quizzical. She looked back over at Joy, and scanned her. I could tell she was analyzing her every feature.

"That's Joy. She is an idiot. She won't leave me alone!"

"I can see that, Seaweed Brain." She gave me one of her _I-am-daughter-of-Athena-I-know-everything _looks.

"Oh gods, I missed you Annabeth!" I pulled her in for another hug.

"I missed you too. As long as we're together." She smiled into my chest. It felt so good having he in my arms again.

"Uh, hem hem," someone 'coughed'. "Sorry to ruin your, 'moment', Perce, but, care to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry guys. Well, everyone, this is Annabeth. She's my girlfriend. Annabeth, these are my friends, Austin, Drake and Cole."

"WAIT! You ACTUALLY HAVE a girlfriend!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Um, as you can see, yes. I can't believe you didn't think she was real! Well, here is your proof." Annabeth looked at my friends with a questioning look.

"You didn't think I was real?"

"Well, we kind of thought that Percy photoshopped you into his photos." They are looked at their shoes.

"Well, as you can see, I'm real." When she said this, I grinned.

"Wise Girl! What schedule do you have?"

"Lets see. Here, this is mine." I looked at it, but the letters were all jumbled up.

"I hate this language!" we screamed in unison.

"I take it that you're both dyslexic?" Cole asked.

"Yeah."

"Can one of you read our schedules?" asked Annabeth.

"Sure. Lets see. You have the exact same schedule, except for the electives. Annabeth, you have architecture, and Percy, you have Marine Biology."

"YES! We have all the same classes! Well, except the electives, of course. Annabeth, this is going to be an awesome year!"

"Definitely!"

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain."

"Lets see what we have first!" I examined my schedule. I was able to figure out that we had Ancient Greek first.

"We have... drum roll please! GREEK!"

"No way!" Annabeth looked at the schedule and grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Lets go!"

There was definitely a surprise waiting for us in the classroom.

**Cliffhanger! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! I will update whenever I get a free moment tomorrow. Thanks again for all the reviews last chapter. It really means a lot. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter! I will see you guys soon! Don't forget to review!**

**-Lynn :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! How's it going? Thanks for all the positive feedback on the story. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had a hectic day. I took at mid-term, went bowling, ice-skated for four hours straight, and then went over to my friend's house. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction.**

Percy's POV

A man in a wheelchair with a blanket covering his legs was own teacher. Holy Hera! It was Chiron!

"Chi- I mean, Mr. Brunner! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh! Hello Percy! I had no idea you went to this school! It looks like I'm your teacher. Is that Annabeth back there? Hello Annabeth!"

"Hi Chi- I mean, Mr. Brunner!" Annabeth ran over and hugged him.

"This class should be easy for you two. How about you give the class a little demonstration when everyone arrives?"

"That would be great," Annabeth replied. She then dragged me over to some seats in the back of the room.

"I can't believe Chiron is our teacher!" I whispered to Annabeth. Kids were piling in by the second, so we had to keep our voices low.

"I know," she replied. "This is like a dream come true!" She smiled, but then, her face fell. "Percy, turn around." I turned around to she Joy walking toward us.

"What is that old guy talking about? What kind of demonstration will you be giving? Why is the class going to be 'easy' for you?" she questioned, putting air quotes 'easy'.

"Um, excuse me, why were you eavesdropping on our private conversation with Mr. Brunner? And he IS NOT old," Annabeth snapped. Joy smirked.

"Well, have you know, I am almost fluent in Greek."

"Annabeth and I ARE fluent," stated Percy.

"Oh really? Okay then. Οι κούκλες των ξιφών ενοχλούν τα πρόβατα." Then she winked. Annabeth bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Joy demanded.

"You just said that the dolls of swords bother the sheep," Annabeth responded through laughing. By now I was laughing too. Joy gave Annabeth an evil glare and walked away in a furious rage.

"Haha! Did you see her face?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah! She looked like she was going to go crazy!"

"Alright! Settle down, class!" shouted Chiron over the noise. "Welcome to Ancient Greek. My name is Mr. Brunner. I hope you are going to enjoy this course. To start off the year, we are going to have two VERY experienced speakers come up and give us a demonstration of this language. Annabeth, Percy, come on up." We walked up to the front of the room began a conversation.

**What they are saying will be in the normal font, but the translations will be in italics.**

"Έτσι, Annabeth; Τι σκέφτεστε ότι πρέπει να μιλήσουμε για;" _So, Annabeth? What do you think we should talk about?_

"Δεν ξέρω πραγματικά. Ίσως" _I don't really know. Maybe-_

"Λαχανιάστε! Το μεγάλο σοφό κορίτσι δεν ξέρει κάτι!;" _Gasp! The great Wise Girl doesn't know something!?_

"Το OH έκλεισε επάνω, εγκέφαλος φυκιών! Δεν πρέπει!" _Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain! You shouldn't be talking!_

"Καταπληκτική επιτυχία, Annabeth! Ξέρετε πραγματικά πώς να πληγώσετε κάποιο!" _Wow Annabeth! You really know how to wound someone! _I faked being dramatic, and she laughed.

"Ακριβώς, Percy. Αλλά πρέπει να αναγνωρίσετε, το κεφάλι σας ΕΙΝΑΙ πλήρες kelp." _I'm just kidding, Percy. But you have to admit, your head IS full of kelp._

"Αλλά με αγαπάτε οπωσδήποτε" _But you love me anyways._

" Χωρίς μια αμφιβολία. Περιμένετε εσείς πήρε ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΑ κάτι δεξιά;! Είμαι κατάπληκτος!" _Without a doubt. Wait- you ACTUALLY got something right?! I'm amazed!_

" Η Νίκαια για να ξέρει εσείς σκέφτεται τόσο ιδιαίτερα με." _Nice to know you think so highly of me._

" OH Percy, σ' αγαπώ." _Oh Percy. I love you._

" Σ' αγαπώ περισσότεροι." _I love you more._ We hugged, and Chiron smiled.

"Weren't they wonderful? Hopefully you all will one day reach their level of skill." Everyone was gaping, still trying to process what just happened. "Thank you Percy, Annabeth. You may take your seats." We smiled at him and followed his orders.

The rest of the class was uneventful. I stared at Annabeth while she was pretending to pay attention. I knew that she wasn't really listening. She knew all this stuff already!

When the bell rang, Annabeth and I hurried out of the classroom. We met up with my friend Austin on our way to English. Annabeth was super excited to see Paul, so we tried our best to get to the classroom as fast as possible, which is very unlike me. I try to avoid class.

When we had finally reached the classroom, the door was blocked by none other than Joy.

"Hey Perce," she batted her eyelashes. "It's so COOL that you can speak Greek." She put way to much emphasis on 'cool'. I was usually oblivious to flirting, but Joy was trying WAY too hard.

"Yeah, but Annabeth's better at it than me." Annabeth smiled.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked. "Maybe you could tutor me. I need some help." She pretended to look vulnerable. Annabeth smirked.

"But I though you were, 'almost fluent', Joy," Annabeth said innocently.

"I- uh- well- I" she stuttered.

"You walked right into that one," said Annabeth.

"But there is one thing you got right," I said, smirking.

"What?" she asked.

"You definitely need some help, and not just with Greek." Joy looked taken aback.

"But- what- EXCUSE ME?" she managed.

"You heard right. Now, please move out of our way, we have places to be," Annabeth replied. Joy moved out of the way and walked across the hallway.

"Nice job, Wise Girl."

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but, nice job, Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

"Haha, very funny. Time for English!"

**Haha, I loved the scene with Joy! Now I have a question for you guys. Do you think I should do Joy's POV in the next chapter? It will only be a one time thing unless you guys want me to ****elaborate on her character more. Give me your feedback in a REVIEW! :) Thanks for reading! **

**-Lynn :)**

**PS. Have any questions for me? PM me and I will give the answers to your questions in tomorrow's update! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am going to start off with a LONG apology. I know that I haven't been giving you frequent updates; but I have a good reason. All this week I had midterm exams. I had to put a LOT of time in for studying. But now, exams are over! Yay! Now I can get back to frequent updates. **

**I got reviews saying that you guys had wanted a Joy's point of view chapter. So, this chapter will have a bunch of new point of views; not just Joy's. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoH.**

Joy's POV

Ugh! Why is life so hard? I'm flunking in school and that stupid new-girl, Annabeth is trying to steal MY boyfriend! What is wrong with her? Can she not see that we have been in love forever? Why does she even bother? It is SO OBVIOUS that Percy ABSOLUTELY ADORES me!

I had tried to flirt with Percy before he went to class, but Annabeth got in my way! I can already tell that she is way too clingy. Who would want a girl like that? She can't even take care of herself. As they went to English, I went to math. Math is SOOOOO hard! I don't even get how people understand this stuff! I bet Annabeth is even worse at school than I am. After all, she is a blonde. **(Sorry to all you blondes out there. I wasn't insulting you, but that is my OC's way of looking at things. Sorry again!)**

Annabeth's POV

"Hey Paul! Guess who I found! Drum roll please... ANNABETH!" No one was in the classroom yet except for Paul, so Percy decided to be as loud as possible.

"Annabeth! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Paul gave me a big hug, and I smiled.

"I'm still shaken up. You know... from _the summer._" Tartarus was absolutely horrifying. It caused me so much physiological stress and pain. I still can't believe that Percy fell with me.

"Oh, uh, right. _The summer. _I'm sorry, Annabeth. You never deserved it. Neither did you Percy. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I-"

"Paul, it's totally fine." I smiled. Percy smiled. Paul smiled. Kids were piling into the classroom, and Paul motioned for us to take our seats. Percy and I sat by the window. I took the window seat, though. Percy's ADHD often gets the better of him, and he starts to daydream.

"Okay, class. My name is Mr. Blofis, and I hope you are ready to learn. This year, we will be studying poetry and famous novels. We will be starting with The Odyssey  by Homer," Percy and I perked up. "What are you waiting for? Go grab a copy from the back of the room! Percy, Annabeth, come see me." We walked up to the front of the room where Paul was standing. "I have the original Greek version of the story. I figured it would be easier for you guys." Percy and I smiled.

"Thanks Pa- I mean, Mr. Blofis!" Percy shouted. Some people gave him weird looks, but he just shrugged it off. In the first ten minutes of the class, Percy and I finished the first three chapters of the book, while the other kids just sat there with blank looks on their faces. By the time the class was over, Percy and I had finished chapter ten.

"See you all on Monday! Have a good weekend!" shouted Paul, over all the noise. "Read up to chapter ten for homework!" Percy chuckled. Well, we sure didn't have to do that.

Math and Social Studies were very uneventful. Percy stared at me while I pretended to pay attention. I already knew what the teachers were teaching. I learned it awhile back. Once the bell rang, Percy and I walked to the cafeteria. Percy had wrapped a protective arm around me, and it felt nice to know he was watching out for me. Once we finally got to the cafeteria, Percy escorted me to a table. We were soon joined by all of his friends.

Cole's POV

"So Perce, it seems that you FINALLY got a girlfriend," I joked.

"Actually, we have been together for about a year now. But, we met when we were twelve, and all these romance-obsessed girls at our camp called us a couple from the start." Annabeth chuckled when he said 'romance-obsessed'.

"So all this time you weren't lying..." I sighed.

"Nope," he replied, popping the p.

"Oh no, here comes trouble, and trouble is wearing WAY too much makeup," said Austin. I cringed. Joy was dancing up to Percy, and Annabeth looked REALLY annoyed.

"Hey Percy. Soooo, I was wondering if you would wanna catch a movie or something after school. Then we could-"

"No. Nope, nope nope, no."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you haven't already noticed, I will inform you. I. Have. A. Girlfriend. And I love her very much."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth said, smiling. Percy kissed her cheek. Joy looked really mad.

"Oh, Percy, I know that you're trying to make me jealous." Joy batted her eyelashes. Percy looked disgusted.

"As if. Joy, just leave me alone." Joy danced away, clearly upset.

"Annabeth, don't be worried about her. She is just a brat. She-"

"I know. I don't care if about bratty mor- I mean, bratty mean girls," she responded while eating a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"That's my Wise Girl."

"What is up with the nicknames?" asked Drake, looking extremely confused. Percy and Annabeth laughed hysterically.

"Well, Annabeth is Wise Girl, because she is always right, and always has a plan for everything. And I'm-"

"Seaweed Brain, because he LIVES in the water, and he can be so dense all think about is if he has seaweed in his brain!" Annabeth finished. Everyone started laughing after that.

"Come on, Annabeth. Time for Gym!" Percy said excitedly.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Annabeth.

"Nothing! I'm perfect!"

"Whatever stops the tears, Percy."

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets go before we're late for class!" With that, Annabeth and Percy raced down the hall. Drake and Austin had a _what-the-heck-just-happened?_ look on their faces. I honestly didn't know what just happened myself.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope to update tomorrow. Please REVIEW!**

**-Lynn :)**


End file.
